


Unexpected Consequences

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ 2020, Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M, Week 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Arthur/Eames Drabble Writer QuarantineWeek 1Prompt: Accidentally MarriedGenre: Royal AUWord count: Up to 500 WordsArthur and Eames, the runaway son of the King of England, are presented with a surprising result from an adventure they had in South America a few years back.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706965
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	Unexpected Consequences

“...darling, you know how the King of England’s heir went ‘missing’ lo, those many years ago...”

Arthur glanced over at him with amusement. “Eames, I’ve known you were secretly the crown prince for years.”

“I...wait, what? We seriously need to have a talk, love, but right now my father is demanding that I come home to discuss marriage.”

Arthur snorted. “I’ll bring the popcorn.”

* * *

The reigning King of England was a terrifying man who’d begun a re-expansion of the British Empire through a rough charm and many daughters, though he’d allowed his only son to slip his leash and disappear into the world. Arthur anticipated it would make Eames into a better king eventually, and he’d been reluctantly impressed by the man’s ruthless insight into his son’s psychology.

Now, though, they were seated in the most opulent State Room, which irked him. It seemed an unnecessarily heavy-handed gesture, emphasized by the king glaring at Eames while ignoring Arthur altogether.

Eames glared back. “You wanted to talk about marriage.”

The king scowled. “Yes, let’s discuss your _already_ _existing_ marriage, my son.”

“My...what?”

Arthur frowned at them both, trying to figure out when Eames might’ve gotten married.

“Perhaps you recall, just a couple of years ago, that job your team bollocksed up in South America? You and your...”

“ _Arthur_ and I took shelter with a tiny and very remote tribe upriver, yes, I remember that fairly clearly.” He flashed a reminiscent grin at Arthur and Arthur smirked back. That _had_ been an adventure.

“Where you got drunk, argued, physically fought one another, and had sex in a hut after. And the headman presented you with carved wooden rings the next morning before you left.”

Eames froze with his mouth open. What Arthur mostly remembered was that no one in the tribe had spoken a language either of them knew. That, and the earnestness of the headman, pressing what they’d thought were guest gifts on them. He felt a flicker of amusement.

“This headman, being apparently the conscientious sort, and also apparently charmed, if rather confused, by your choice of custom and venue for a same-sex marriage, made note of your passports while you slept off your drunken rut, and filed everything with the local government. A government with which our own government has diplomatic relations, so when it went on their books, it also eventually appeared on ours as regarding a British citizen.”

“But that’s not a real marriage!” Eames protested.

Arthur tilted his head thoughtfully. _His_ family would likely consider it real; he’d need to notify them.

“It’s on record in seventeen different places!” the king thundered. “Thank god he’s a commoner - we’ll declare it a morganatic marriage and your _consort_ won’t have claim to any titles or land...”

Arthur studied his fingernails, a tiny smile tucking up the corner of his mouth, and took great pleasure in interrupting. “Does anyone remember when the heir to the throne of Monaco went missing a few years back?”


End file.
